


Embrace Your Inner Child

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Borderline-Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had been waiting eagerly for the first snowfall of the winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim frowned when he rolled over in bed to learn that he was alone and that the sheets were cold.

He didn’t know why he was surprised to find that Danny wasn’t with him. For the past week the blonde had been getting up at the crack of dawn. He hadn’t admitted it to Tim but the scruffy CSI knew that Danny was eagerly awaiting the first snowflake of winter.

Tim shivered as he pulled on a sweater and sweatpants. The temperature had dropped during the night and the fluffy white snow on the window ledge told the brown-eyed man that Danny had finally got his wish.

He could feel Goosebumps rise on his skin as he stood at the door and watched his lover gathered the snow in his gloved hands.

A laugh escaped when Danny reached up to wedge a carrot into the snow. "Aren’t you too old to be building a snowman?"

Danny turned around with a grin on his face. He pulled his arm back and threw a snowball toward his lover.

"No!" he retorted indignantly, before resuming his task once more.


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim got his revenge.

"I hate you," Danny grumbled, shaking his head.

Tim laughed. "No, you don’t. You love me."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Danny scowled, pulling his wet gloves off and flinging them at his lover. "I’m soaked now."

Tim rolled his brown eyes. "You were the one that started the snowball fight in the first place." He peeled his coat off and tossed it on to the coat hook.

"You started it," Danny scoffed. "Snow’s fantastic. I can’t believe you don’t like it."

"Danny, I’ve been living in Miami for the past decade," Tim reminded him. "Snow isn’t common down there."

Danny grinned and slid his cold hands underneath Tim’s shirt. "Miami’s made you soft. I remember when you used to help me build snowmen."

"Do you have any idea how old that makes you sound?" Tim jumped when he felt Danny’s fingers on his skin.

"You’re older than me…"

"By a month!"

"Either way, you’re still old," Danny smirked. He leant up and pressed a soft kiss against Tim’s lips. "Wanna go take a warm bath?" His eyes lit up suggestively.

Tim grinned and grabbed Danny’s hands, dragging him into the bathroom where he could forget that he was frozen solid as a result of the snowball fight Danny had dragged him into.


End file.
